guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Easter eggs
A collection of Easter Eggs submitted by various users from Score Hero Note: This article needs some serious cleanup and lots of verification.. Edit away! 'Guitar Hero I' * The first three locations on the Select Venue screen have real Boston addresses. The address of the "house party" of the first venue is a real recording studio in Boston. * On one of the loading screens, it says: "They don't really want you to play Freebird, they're just heckling you." * The line "Eleven is louder than ten", and the dials on the amp reaching 11, are references to the movie This Is Spinal Tap. 'Guitar Hero II' * On the loading screen, you can see a cherry next to a pi symbol on the chalkboard. This is a reference to the song Cherry Pie, which appears in the game. * In the first venue, the lyrics to Alice Cooper's song "School's Out" can be seen on a scrolling display. * In GH2, the venue in Detroit is called "Rock City", a possible reference to the KISS song, Detroit Rock City. * The Stonehenge venue is possibly a reference to a scene in This Is Spinal Tap, in which a performance of their song "Stonehenge" goes awry. * The high school in GH2 is Nilbog High, which is Goblin spelled backwards, a reference to the movie Troll 2. * The sixth tier is named after the real-life Vans Warped Tour. * On the floor of the Harmonix Arena (in 80s and GH2) there is a sign that says "the end is nigh!", like those held by street preachers. * Similarly, on the floor of the Harmonix Arena, there is also a chalk marking of Buckethead on the floor. This is a reference to his "Crime Slunk Scene" album. * One of the loading messages before you play Free Bird refers to the previous game's loading message about Freebird: "FINE. They're NOT just heckling you this time. SIGH." * Another loading message reads "Remember, NO STAIRWAY!". This is a reference to Wayne's World, where one of the characters tries to play Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven at a guitar shop but the owner stops him, showing a sign that indeed reads "No Stairway". * When loading the song "Less Talk More Rokk" by the band Freezepop, the loading screen will say "Throw your undies on the stage, no wait, you're underage", which is a line from another of Freezepop's songs, "Sprode". * After the encore at the Battle of The Bands, your drummer dissappears in a puff of green smoke, yet another reference to the movie This is Spinal Tap. * In the end of the Career, the stars discreetly spell out "Live and Let Rock". *It may say Stone Henge is in UK, but the van actually drives to Greenland. *Also on the loading screen, you can see a game of hangman, if you look to the left of the image, the word of the game is Strong Bad, who is featured on the game with the song "Trogdor". 'Guitar Hero III' * 3's & 7's is the 3rd song in the 7th tier. ** There are 37 notes in the intro to 3's and 7's. * In the second venue, if you look hard while playing, on the stage is a Red Bull can. * On the side of the GH3 main setlist, you can see some advertisments for 5 Gum & Guns N' Roses. * If you play in Kaiju Megadome or Lou's Inferno, it sometimes "rains blood". * There is a Led Zeppelin poster in Kaiju Megadome. *On Shanker's Island, there is an upside down side that reads "999". This means, if it was facing the right way it would read "666" * Also the picture of the "video shoot" tier in career says Studio "999", which is also "666" spelled upside-down. * When you play at the Desert Rock Tour, look at the drummer and check out his bass drums. You'll notice they have a figure on them; his name is Kokopelli. * At the Kaiju Megadome, there's a banner that reads "G h III" off to the side, near the ceiling. *When playing at the Kaiju Megadome, look at the symbol on the drums. This symbol comes from the drums that the Japanese god of thunder carries around with him. * The Farewell to Kings guitar is a reference to one of Rush's albums. Also, it's skin pictures the Killer Queen, referencing the song by Queen (which itself appears in the original Guitar Hero). * Most of the parts in which Paranoid is divided make reference to other Black Sabbath songs: Riff of Doom = Hand of Doom; Into the Verse = Into the Void; The W-Riff-T = The Writ; Solo Bloody Solo = Sabbath Bloody Sabbath. * The guitarist now sings along to certain parts of songs, as long as you have a 4X multiplier, and are in the Green on the Rock Meter. They'll sing backing vocals for some tracks, but not all of 'em. Easiest ones to notice are F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X's screamy bit, and Closer's "SEARCHING FOOOORRR!". I think they also sing along for most of My Curse if you maintain a 4X. * In Mitch's Moose Lounge there's a can of Red Bull on the stage. * The Distant Visitor guitar's description says in big letters DON'T PANIC, a reference to The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * If you look at the "More Stats" screen for the Tom Morrello Battle, all of the names of the sections are named after how his/your guitar sounds loosely translated. * The stage diver in Guitar Hero 3 has two different shirts: One is "Bom Chicka Wah Wah" (which is another Axe advertisement) and the other says "I want to fuck Renae Taylor", which is referenced on one of the newspapers. * The large glowing sign on the left of the screen in Kaiju Megadome is a Japanese Proverb saying something along the lines of "Falling down 7 times, getting up 8.". Kaiju is the 7th stadium out of 8, and all the signs behind where the guitarist play say encouraging things about not giving up. * In the PS2 loading screen with the buff guitar-playing arm, if you look at the guy's forearm there are 2 cards tatooed: 3 and 7. * In the PS2 version loading screen, the little skeleton with wings has a 5 Gum logo on his arm. * The loading quote that says "Don't trash your instruments unless you can afford to replace them." is a possible reference to The Who, who, before they were famous, played shows in bars, and were getting paid around £200, and smashing up £300-400 of equipment per gig. * On Shanker's island, the drummer's bass drum has the God of Thunder head from The Garden venue of the original Guitar Hero. Also, "God of Thunder" is a song by Kiss. * The section name for the solo in Rock and Roll All Nite is called "Ace This Solo, Freely". This is a reference to KISS lead guitarist Ace Frehley. * In Mitch's Moose Lounge, there is either a Mrs. Pacman or Pacman arcade machine. * The back of the Moon Shot guitar has a black sticker which reads "DARK SIDE". This is a possible reference to Pink Floyd's classic album "Dark Side of the Moon". * The location of Backyard Bash is 22 Arcadia Avenue, a reference to Iron Maiden's "22 Acacia Avenue". *The man on the PlayStation 2/Wii loading screen is playing a guitar replica of the Kramer Striker PS2 controller. *The loading screen, "Never leave your lead singer in charge of the mix," could be a reference to Guns N' Roses lead singer Axl Rose, who replaced a section of Slash's guitar track with the work of Paul Tobias on a cover of the Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil." * The Bat guitar and it's subtitle 'Out of Heck' is a reference to Meat Loaf's "Bat Out of Hell". ** In the final cutscene, you are seen escaping Lou's Inferno on a motorcycle, referencing the cover to Bat Out of Hell. * The alternate clothing for Axel Steel has him wearing a trucker hat, black vest, and camouflage shorts along with a red beard. The image is meant to represent Dimebag Darrell,deceased guitarist of Pantera. The Brown Vest style represents Black Label Society and Ozzy Osbourne's lead guitarist Zakk Wylde with his blonde hair and beard. *When you play Through the Fire and Flames on Expert, the loading screen always says "Good luck". *On the poster of the Desert Rock Tour there is a signpost with an arrow pointing to the right saying "Lou's Inferno". Lou's Inferno is the final Venue. *One of the loading screens says, "It's probably not a good idea to tackle your lead singer." This is a possible refernce to John Myung of Dream Theater, who once tackled James LaBrie on stage. * The guitarist in the opening sequence looks an awful lot like Disney's Tarzan. *The man that is your agent throughout the storyline is actually Lou. The facial features on both characters support this. *Lou is also the other teacher in the tutorials. Cut Scenes * Cutscene 4: When the lights shine on the singer, La Marseillaise (the French national anthem) plays for a few seconds...And they're in England... * Cutscene 5: About 11 seconds into it, on the TV it says "Wednesday Night Life with Klay Beacon", which is a possible spoof of both Saturday Night Live and Clay Aiken. * Co-Op Cutscene 3: At about 9 seconds, it shows three magazines, and the middle one is titled The Throwing Stone, which is spoofing Rolling Stone. * The final cutscene has a tornado of souls, a possible reference to Megadeth's "Tornado of Souls". * On the cutscene with the news reporter, look closely when it shows Slash. Next to Slash, there is a shadow of a guitarist and it looks like it's shaped like Swissgar, a character from the Adult Swim show Metalocalypse. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4XKVaaPJJU Pause it at 3 seconds. * On the cutscene before Shanker's Island where the magazine asks if they are selling out, this is a reference to Avenged Sevenfold. The picture depicts the band in a car, similar to the Avenged Sevenfold's Bat Country music video. * On the cutscene with the news reporter, the news reporter is scatting instead of saying actual words. *At the end of the final tutorial, the God of Rock and Lou are about to have a guitar battle. Lou mocks the God about what song they're going to play, saying "what, Hit Me With Your Best Shot on Easy?" The God of Rock responds by telling Lou that he plans to fight him on DragonForce, which is the band who wrote Through the Fire and Flames.